Most photographers use one of two devices for camera stabilization, a tripod or a monopod. A tripod is used when maximum stability is required allowing photographs to be taken with long exposures preventing camera shake. A monopod is used when either space prevents unfolding a tripod's legs or circumstances such as event photography in low light make a tripod inconvenient or impossible to use. These varying conditions require photographers to own and carry multiple camera stabilization devices.
Unfortunately, currently available tripods and monopods have legs of defined length and consequently are limited in their height by the length of the legs and provide no way of either adding or removing legs in real time/during use thereby changing the height.
Many photographers, especially travel photographers, who carry their equipment in a suitcase or a backpack require light weight, highly collapsible devices. Some photographers carry one or more tripods and monopods to insure the appropriate stabilization method is available with each providing different height requirements. Being required to carry multiple devices is both cumbersome and expensive.